


Warriors: The Serpent's Tale

by xxukarixx



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers, Murder, OC, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Snakeshade, StarClan (Warriors), The Lake Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Viperthorn, War, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxukarixx/pseuds/xxukarixx
Summary: Scales will bleed, the lake will rip in half and the sky will burn.Snakepaw and Viperpaw, young sons of ThunderClan's leader Adderstar, can't help but feel the weight of their father's title on their shoulders. When the whole clan expects them to live up to Adderstar's reputation, it starts to cause a rift between the brothers that will shake the very lives of all of the Clans.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Wake up, you old badger!"_ came a voice in Snakepaw's ear as he was rolled from his nest. With a cry he scrambled to his paws and looked around. In the dimness of the den he could only barely make out the silhouette of his littermate, Viperpaw, staring at him, his green eyes gleaming. Outside, the blue light of early morning barely illuminated the other sleeping apprentices around them, all dozing comfortably.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" Snakepaw hissed, keeping his voice low so as to not disturb their denmates. He glared hard at his brother, he was having such a nice dream before he so rudely woke him up.

"Robinwing and Tawnyhaze are taking us on dawn patrol, didn't she tell you?" meowed Viperpaw with a mischievous grin. Snakepaw knew that look. Tawnyhaze hadn't mentioned a thing to him, so she probably told Viperpaw to come and wake him up. His brother just wanted to make him feel stupid.

"No, she didn't," he sighed as he passed the black tom and slipped out through the entrance. There was no use fighting with Viperpaw, or trying to call him out on his behavior, he would just deny it until he his fur fell off anyway. His brother followed him out into the clearing, the stone hollow of ThunderClan's camp was lit in the faint blue light of the morning and crisp air welcomed them from the warm darkness of the apprentices' den.

Near the thorn barrier, Robinwing and Tawnyhaze were sitting, conversing with each other. They made an interesting sight, as the red-brown tom that was Viperpaw's mentor was much larger than Tawnyhaze, the tortoiseshell she-cat who was Snakepaw's. If anyone were to look at them, they would assume that Robinwing was the deputy of ThunderClan, but instead their father Adderstar had named the pretty, yet fierce Tawnyhaze as the deputy long before the the two toms were even born.

As they approached the pair, Robinwing set a hard stare on both of them, his blue eyes sending a shiver down Snakepaw's spine. "There you two are, it took you long enough," he gave a stern look to Viperpaw he bowed his head then to Tawnyhaze. "Shall we get this dawn patrol moving then?"

At the remark, Snakepaw saw a small hint of irritation in Tawnyhaze's amber eyes, but she didn't say a thing about it. Instead she simply bowed her head, "Yes, lets."

The group set off, pushing their way through the thorn barrier and into the territory. The two mentors were at the lead, with Viperpaw and Snakepaw drawing back.

"You okay?" asked Snakepaw, looking at his brother with concern. Since Robinwing had spoken to him, the black apprentice had seemed deflated, like he didn't want to be his normal mischievous self. It had been this way since they were made apprentices. Robinwing seemed to just, kill the enthusiasm out of his littermate.

It took a couple heartbeats, but eventually Viperpaw responded, brightening a little, "Yeah, I'm fine!" he tried his hardest to smile, "Don't worry about it."

Of course that is exactly what Snakepaw did, watching Viperpaw with concern as he bounded ahead to wake beside his mentor. With a sigh, the brown tabby tom joined them, slipping beside Tawnyhaze who gave him a gentle smile. Robinwing always seemed to have a burr in his pelt, always grumpy and agitated, especially with Viperpaw, as if he had done something wrong just by existing. He never knew what but even on the day of their apprenticeship he seemed angry that he had received Viperpaw as a mentor.

"Hey, look at that!" Tawnyhaze's voice broke his thoughts and the young tom jumped, blinking to see what his mentor was looking at.

She gestured with her tail, to the lakeshore. Snakepaw was surprised to realize that they had reached the shore without him even noticing. Where she indicated a group of WindClan cats were out of the three tail-length mark of neutral land and sniffing around the grass. With a hiss, Robinwing shot forward and barreled towards them, his tail fur sticking up like needles.

"Wait! Robinwing!" yelled Tawnyhaze but it was too late to call him back, she cursed under her breath and chased after him. This left Snakepaw and Viperpaw staring at each other in surprise, but the two soon followed the warriors only at a slower pace. By the time they apprentices arrived, Robinwing had already spewed out several curses to the intruding WindClan cats and now they were yelling at him in return.

"We were just checking if a dog ran this way!" hissed Flightfoot, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat who's thin fur was bushed up in rage.

Beside her, a dark grey tom named Darkscar was snarling at Tawnyhaze who was trying to defuse the situation as best she could. A bit ways behind the two warriors were their apprentices, two she-cats named Firepaw and Maplepaw, who were watching the situation with weary expressions. They obviously weren't too pleased being on enemy territory.

"I apologize for my warrior," meowed Tawnyhaze calmly, shouldering past the red tom to separate him from the other warriors. "He had a thorn in his nest this morning," she added with a glare towards him which kept him from arguing.

"Obviously," spat Flightfoot who turned away angrily, "next time we'll make sure to chase the dog straight into one of your patrols!" She began to bound away, Darkscar staying for a moment to sneer more at the ThunderClan cats before turning and following his clanmate, Firepaw and Maplepaw followed quickly as well, looking relieved to the neutral part of the shore.

When they were out of sight, Tawnyhaze turned on Robinwing, her fur bristling. "What in StarClan's name was that?" she growled, her amber eyes narrowed. "You could have caused a fight that we don't need right now!"

Acting as if he wasn't listening, Robinwing pushed past her and stalked off back in the direction of the camp, disappearing amongst the foliage at the base of the trees. When he was gone, Tawnyhaze sighed, and Snakepaw realized that she looked a little exhausted.

"I will never understand him..." she murmured, and Snakepaw couldn't help but notice that her words seemed to have more meaning than what she was letting on.

"Come on you two, lets finish up this patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

_When they returned to the camp_ the sun had well risen and it seemed that Adderstar had sent out the other patrols in Tawnyhaze's absence. Robinwing was nowhere to be seen, and the deputy directed the apprentices to feed the elders before they settled down with their own fresh-kill. Of course, Snakepaw wasn't pleased with the task, but it was part of their duties so he tried not complaining about it, though Viperpaw didn't hesitate to start muttering about it.

"Oh no... we're going to have to listen to Bluewind go on and on about Adderstar when he was an apprentice," he grumbled as he flung his head back towards his shoulders, adding to his display.

"It's not all bad," Snakepaw responded, watching his brother, "She is Adderstar's mother, so she's our kin, she only tells us because she wants us to be just like him. She cares about us."

"Yeah right!" joked Viperpaw as he stopped and flicked his ears, "I've heard Whitetail and Nettlebelly complaining! It's all she talks about."

All Snakepaw could do was roll his eyes. Either way, Bluewind was their kin so they were almost obligated to put up with her talk. As the two toms pushed their way into the dim elder's den the first thing that welcomed them was the voice of the cat they were just talking about.

"...Adderstar was such a handsome young warrior," she was saying, her amber eyes half closed as if she was imagining how their leader looked when he was younger. She was curled in her nest, her tail tucked tight, though she seemed to be talking to no one in particular. The other elders were curled in their nests, their backs turned towards the blue-grey she-cat. "He caught so much prey his first green-leaf as a warrior it was obvious that Twigstar was going to name him deputy when old Jaggedjaw finally retired, but of course he needed to train an apprentice first..."

She didn't seem aware that they were there until Snakepaw spoke up, "Um... Bluewind, we've brought some fresh-kill for you."

At the sound of his voice her eyes fluttered open completely, taking a moment to focus on the two young toms before brightening up. "Snakepaw! Viperpaw! How are you two doing? Training going well?" she meowed, grinning happily though Snakepaw had a hard time not to focus on the odd gap where she had lost a tooth.

"Yes, we're doing fine, now eat the mouse you old crow," Viperpaw meowed with a harsh tone.

"Hey there youngin' don't be talking to your elders like that!" hissed Whitetail, who had turned over and was glaring at Viperpaw. "I know she can talk your ear off with her nonsense but that doesn't give you the right to speak to her so disrespectfully!"

Viperpaw was taken aback by the sudden comment and lowered his head. "S-Sorry Whitetail," he meowed softly before turning to Bluewind, "Sorry Bluewind."

Bluewind just stared at him, blinking. Once again she seemed oblivious to what was going on around her. After the they brought prey to all four elders they slipped out of the den and Viperpaw gave his pelt a shake.

"Phew! I am glad to be out of there! Those old bats are always so serious and just talk!" he bounced around Snakepaw, grinning, "Come on! Let's go do something fun!"

Snakepaw stared at him, glancing around the camp which was deserted aside from two warriors, Fernpelt and Redwillow, were sharing tongues over some fresh-kill beside the rock wall. Though before he could answer his brother the thorn barrier quivered to life and Oakpaw, Yewpaw and Finchpaw came trotting into the clearing, their mentors Copperswipe, Larkfang, Lichentail following right behind. Every cat was carrying fresh-kill and as Finchpaw dropped his crow on the pile he began to boast.

"I told you I caught the best prey! Your measly little mouse doesn't come close, Oakpaw!" the brown tom meowed, though Oakpaw didn't get a chance to retort, for Yewpaw thrust her face into Finchpaw's.

"No way! My squirrel is the best! That crow looks old and-" she cut off mid-sentence catching sight of Snakepaw and Viperpaw. Her eyes lit up and she bounded towards the two, her tail raised.

"Viperpaw! Did you see the prey I caught! Isn't my squirrel so much better than Finchpaw's gross crow?" She was brushing against him, her eyes locked onto his.

"Uhhh..." Viperpaw hesitated, looking at Snakepaw wildly, his eyes pleading for help. Though Snakepaw didn't do a thing, instead his whiskers twitched with amusement. Oakpaw, Yewpaw, and Finchpaw were a few moons younger than Viperpaw and himself, though they had spent a lot of time in the nursery together when they were growing up. Yewpaw always seemed to have an attachment to Viperpaw, though Snakepaw couldn't understand why. His brother always pushed her away, trying to avoid her as best he could. When they had been named apprentices, Viperpaw was relieved that he wouldn't have to dodge Yewpaw anymore, though she soon followed a few moons later and she would always try and get him to pay attention to her.

Before Viperpaw could come up with a proper response to Yewpaw's own boasting, Lichentail padded up to the group of apprentices. "You all have better things to be doing than gossiping," he turned his attention towards his apprentice, "and Finchpaw, you know better than to start going off about your accomplishments, you need to learn some humility."

Finchpaw's ears drooped and he lowered his head, "Sorry Lichentail."

"Now now, don't be too hard on them Lichentail,"

The voice caused all cats to turn their head and Snakepaw perked up at the sight of their mother. Sweetgrass padded up to stand beside the white tom, her green eyes glittering, "I remember when we were apprentices you always tried to beat me and Willowstream, we could never get any peace when we were on patrol with you."

The white tom seemed to become uneasy, his fur standing on end as he blinked and turned his gaze away from Sweetgrass. Though Snakepaw wasn't sure if he was embarrassed that the silver tabby had undermined his statement or some other reason, but Viperpaw took the distraction as an opportunity. He nudged Snakepaw and flicked his ears towards the apprentice's den, and slipped off while Sweetgrass and Lichentail had gotten the other apprentice's attention.

As the pushed their way inside, Viperpaw flopped on his nest and rolled onto his side. "Why does everyone in this clan have to be annoying!" he groaned, stretching his paws out into the air. Snakepaw came to sit beside him, looking at the black tom with tilted head.

"Annoying? Who's annoying?" Snakepaw asked.

Viperpaw rolled over onto his belly sharply, looking Snakepaw in the eyes. "Everyone! Bluewind always going on and on about Adderstar and how we'll be just like him; Yewpaw and her weird obsession with showing off to me, and Lichentail and Sweetgrass getting in everyone's business!" he rolled onto his back again, his paws laying on his chest.

Snakepaw sighed, he would never understand why his brother tended to dwell on the negative about everything. He didn't think Bluewind was annoying, at least not too much, and Yewpaw obviously liked Viperpaw, but he supposed that would get a bit annoying especially when he didn't feel the same way. With care, Snakepaw climbed into Viperpaw's nest, curling his body around his brother's. He fixed himself so that he was on his back as well, staring up at the roof of the den with him.

"Hey... How about when we're warriors we take off somewhere, outside of the Clans? We could go on our own adventure, just you and me."

Viperpaw turned to look at him, his green eyes wide, "Yeah?" he grinned.

"Yeah," Snakepaw concurred, nodding his head. "We could go to the mountains! You remember those stories Bluewind would tell us about the cats that lived there, maybe we could go find them."

A purr rumbled in Viperpaw's throat and he rolled over and nuzzled his face against Snakepaw's fur, the warm, familiar scent of him comforting Snakepaw. "It's a deal then," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_The green-leaf heat bore down_ through the gaps in the trees, the forest stuffy and suffocating as it seemed to just build under the bright green leaves. Snakepaw crept through the ferns, moving slowly so as to not make a noise or cause too much movement in the foliage. He kept his gaze moving, feeling the invisible eyes on Tawnyhaze on him at every pawstep. Today was their warrior assessment, and while Snakepaw was hunting near the ShadowClan border, Robinwing had Viperpaw near the side closest to WindClan. It seemed the warriors didn't want them to meet up, and possibly share any prey that they caught, not that it mattered as they would see if they even if they tried.

Lost in thought, Snakepaw almost missed the mouse scavenging near the base of a nearby tree, it's ears perked and alert as it nibbled. Freezing in place, he readied himself, crouching low and keeping his tail off the ground. He moved forward, putting every paw down without a sound. When he was sure he was close enough, he wiggled his haunches. Ready to spring, he shot forward, but at the last second it heartbeat it raised its head, its nose twitching. It spotted Snakepaw and let out a squeak before darting into a thorn bush.

Landing rather clumsily into the dirt, Snakepaw let a frustrated hiss, "Fox-dung!" he spat.

Shaking himself he got to his paws and looked around, his ears alert. He hadn't spooked the mouse, there was no way. Snakepaw was sure he hadn't made a sound in his approach or even his jump. As if beckoned by his thoughts the scent of blood drifted towards him on the breeze, causing the brown tabby to perk up in alarm. He followed the scent towards the ShadowClan border, and what originally started as worry for an injured clanmate or any other cat, soon turned to suspicion as the closer he got to the border the scent of blood and prey grew stronger.

As he peaked out from a bush on their side of the border Snakepaw saw the distinct shapes of three ShadowClan cats, a grey and white tom, a brown tabby tom and a black she-cat. The grey tom and the she-cat were waiting for their clanmate on ShadowClan's side. The brown tom was carrying a sparrow in his jaws as he made a point to deliberately take a step over ThunderClan's scent line and pad over towards his clanmates. The black she-cat held a shrew in her jaws, her tail raised. By the scent in the air they had caught that prey on ThunderClan's side of the border. Rage prickled his pelt and his had to suppress a growl. Careful to not be heard he backed out of the bush and began running back towards the direction of the camp.

When he was sure he was out of earshot of the border he skidded to a halt and raised his head, "Tawnyhaze! Tawnyhaze where are you?" he yowled.

Almost instantly, the tortoiseshell she-cat padded from the brush, her amber eyes concerned. "Whats wrong, Snakepaw? I lost you near the border, are you okay?"

"Tawnyhaze I saw ShadowClan cats stealing our prey!" he blurted out, his claws digging into the dirt.

The deputy's eyes grew wide before growing serious, "Are you sure?" she asked, opening her mouth to scent the air in the direction of the border.

"Yes!" he meowed, "The whole place smelt of blood and ShadowClan! I also saw three of them, one was padding back to ShadowClan territory from our side, with a sparrow!"

When Tawnyhaze didn't immediately respond, Snakepaw worried that she would ignore him, or say he was just telling stories to get attention, but instead she looked him in the eye and spoke, "Show me."

By the time they got back to the spot on the border where Snakepaw saw the intruders, they were nowhere to be seen. Of course Snakepaw thought disdainfully but their scent was everywhere as was blood from their kills, which Tawnyhaze inspected fully. After a moment of sniffing around she turned back towards the way they had come.

"We'll need to tell Adderstar about this," she meowed as if lost in thought.

"What do you think he'll do?" he asked, "Do you think we'll have to fight ShadowClan?"

Tawnyhaze didn't respond, obviously wanting to discuss the matter with her leader and not an apprentice.

They returned quickly and Tawnyhaze immediately climbed the rock slope to Adderstar's den to let him know what they had found. This left Snakepaw alone, unsure of what to do with himself. Around him, clan life went on as normally. Fernpelt and Pinefoot were laying in the shade of the cliff, their heads bowed together. Snakepaw couldn't help but notice the size of Fernpelt's belly, she had declared that she was expecting Pinefoot's kits a moon ago and had moved into the nursery. Sedgepaw was taking a break from her medicine cat duties and was sharing some prey with Finchpaw, of course the tom was going on telling her about how he had chased off some WindClan cats the other day, which Snakepaw wasn't true. He had been with the patrol that had encountered at the border and all Finchpaw did was a lot of talk, as usual.

Robinwing pushed his way through the thorn barrier, Vinepaw following behind dragging a squirrel. He looked pleased with himself, his tail held high. The black tom trotted over to the fresh-kill pile to deposit his catch before bounding over to join his brother.

"Hey! How did your assessment go?" Viperpaw asked as he sat beside him.

Snakepaw hesitated, unsure if he should tell his littermate everything that happened, but Viperpaw was staring at him expectantly. "Uhhh, not as you would expect," he meowed carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Before Snakepaw had a chance to come up with a response, Adderstar's voice came from the ledge outside his den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

Immediately, Viperpaw looked wide-eyed at Snakepaw, but he didn't say a word. Instead he waited for their father to inform the clan of what had happened. Tawnyhaze emerged from behind Adderstar and climbed down the path, taking a seat at the bottom of the cliff. One by one cats began to emerge and settled below their leader to hear what he had to say. Snakepaw couldn't help but feel pride well up in his chest while staring at his father. Adderstar certainly was a regal looking cat. When all cats were present, he took a moment before speaking.

"Snakepaw spotted ShadowClan cats on our side of the border today," the brown tom meowed slowly, watching his clanmates.

Shocked gasps rang out and immediately cats were raising their voices for their concerns to be heard. Adderstar raised his tail for silence. The clan quieted, but murmurs could still be heard.

"Tawnyhaze inspected the area as well and confirms what Snakepaw saw. It seems that ShadowClan has been hunting on ThunderClan territory."

Now caterwauls of outrage erupted from the crowd.

"Those snake-hearts!"

"Don't they have prey in their own territory?"

"The heat has made hunting worse! We can't spare any prey!"

Out of all the yowls and comments, one voice stood out in particular. "We should teach those wart-ridden mongrels not to steal from ThunderClan! Let's bring the fight to them and invade their land; steal their prey!"

Snakepaw stared wide-eyed at Robinwing as he spoke, the red tom's fur was bristling more than usual and his blue eyes burned as he stared up at Adderstar. ThunderClan's leader returned the look with a serious expression, obviously he didn't take kindly to the idea of an attack.

"ThunderClan can't afford a fight, Robinwing, antagonizing ShadowClan will only cause more problems than it's worth," he meowed, the tip of his long tail twitching.

"Is it worth more than the life of your clan?" Robinwing hissed, extending his claws, "Prey is hard enough to find as this green-leaf, if we let them take what actually manage to come out of their dens we'll starve!"

Once more wails and voices rose up to drown out what Robinwing was saying, but it was clear what he had meant.

After every cat calmed down, Adderstar cast his amber gaze over his clanmates, taking in their worried and upset faces. "I will take a patrol to ShadowClan and speak to Yarrowstar personally on the matter."

Robinwing gave a snort of distaste, turning away from his leader and stalking towards the warriors den. Snakepaw watched him go, until his tail disappeared into the darkness.

"Pinefoot, Tawnyhaze and Snakepaw will accompany me. We will leave when the sun disappears over behind the trees."

With the meeting at a close, Adderstar bounded down the tumble rocks to join Tawnyhaze and began speaking to her, Pinefoot soon followed.

"Why do you get to go?" meowed Viperpaw, irritation clear in his voice.

Snakepaw turned to his brother, touching his tail to his back to try and sooth him, "It's probably because I saw the cats actually taking the prey... maybe Adderstar wants me to confirm what he says?"

"Whatever..." the black tom huffed, pulling away from him.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back!" Snakepaw meowed, trying to assure him, but Viperpaw was already padding away towards the apprentice den. He flicked his tail in acknowledgement.

Snakepaw's ears drooped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tawnyhaze lead the patrol towards the spot_ where Snakepaw had indicated so that Adderstar could investigate the scene as well. Snakepaw felt very uneasy to be back here, his pelt prickling with the idea that the ShadowClan cats were nearby, watching them through the shadows of the pines.

When Adderstar raised his head and nodded, he padded to the scent line and waited. The leader didn't want to step paw on their land without speaking to some cat. That would only cause more conflict. Snakepaw sat beside Tawnyhaze who kept her eyes on the pines. Beside him, Pinefoot was pacing back and forth, his tail twitching irritably. The shadows around them seemed to deepen as time passed and the sun was sinking lower behind the trees.

It felt like forever, but eventually, a patrol came into view nearby. They were walking calmly farther on their side of the border before they spotted the ThunderClan cats. Almost immediately they were only a alert, fur standing on end and their teeth bared. They approached quickly, and Snakepaw noticed there was only three of them, none of which were the cats he had seen earlier. There was Jaggedpelt, at the lead, a grey tabby tom and Dapplepool, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with her apprentice Vinepaw who was a white she-cat with green eyes. They all looked weary of the ThunderClan cats, and hostility burned in their eyes.

"What do you want, Adderstar? Come to but your nose into ShadowClan's business as always?" hissed Jaggedpelt, his hackles raised.

Adderstar bowed his head calmly to the grey warrior, ignoring his jab, "Greetings Jaggedpelt, I would like to seek an audience with Yarrowstar."

The three ShadowClan cats exchanged glances, but said not one word before Dapplepool spoke up, "What about?" she asked with suspicion.

Even Vinepaw was looking at them with a furrowed brow, eyeing Snakepaw which made the apprentice shift nervously and look at his paws.

"That is something I would like to discuss with Yarrowstar," Adderstar meowed, looking between the two warriors.

They still seemed hesitant to bring them into their clan, but after a few heartbeats Jaggedpelt nodded. "Follow me," he growled.

The four ThunderClan cats got to their paws and padded over the scent line. Once over, the ShadowClan cats moved around them. Jaggedpelt was at the lead, Dapplepool at the back and Vinepaw took up a spot next to Snakepaw, which the brown tabby assumed was because if a fight broke out, he was the only cat that the younger apprentice could take on in battle. It was a pretty silent trek to ShadowClan's camp and the pine needles itched Snakepaw's pads. He wondered how ShadowClan cats lived in such a bleak place.

"How do you live here with all these needles?" mewed Snakepaw to Vinepaw, glancing at the white she-cat. She didn't respond and instead kept her eyes trained forward. The brown tabby frowned. So much for small talk... he thought.

By the time they reached the camp, Snakepaw wouldn't have been able to tell if it weren't for the overwhelming scent of ShadowClan coming from a clump of brambles and low branches ahead of them. The group pushed their way into the camp's main clearing and cats were already sending hostile looks in their direction. Snakepaw had to hold back a gag as the scent of the other clan seemed too strong for him.

"Wait here," said Jaggedpelt as he padded towards one of the bramble dens that surrounded the camp. Snakepaw noted it must be Yarrowstar's den. By now the sun had almost fully set, and darkness was surrounding them, the light of the moon not yet shining through the pines.

All around them cats were coming out of dens, some of them sneering at their patrol, others looking weary. Snakepaw watched as Vinepaw left the patrol and padded over to two other apprentices, whispering in their ear. One was a light ginger she-cat, the other a black tom, though his attention on the three was broken quickly by the sound of excited squeals. A bramble thicket close to them shivered and three grey kits tumbled out, racing towards the ThunderClan patrol. Their eyes were wide with curiosity, and their pelts fluffed up in excitement.

"Wow! We've never seen ThunderClan cat's before!" piped a little silver she-cat with dark markings. Her amber eyes were as large as a full moon.

"Yeah!" chimed one of the two toms, this one pale gray, "Shinepelt says you all are bossy and obnoxious!"

Summoned by her kits' remarks, a silver she-cat burst from what Snakepaw could only assume was the entrance, looking stunned.

"Kits! Get back here this moment!" she cried, her tail fluffed up.

All three kits mewed in disappointment before they scampered towards their mother, who swept them up with her tail. "Sorry Adderstar," she meowed with a stiff dip of her head, "You know how kits can be." She nudged the pale grey kit with a paw, "Apologize to Adderstar, Cloudkit" she hissed.

Cloudkit looked at the large brown tom, his eyes wide, "S-Sorry Adderstar... I didn't mean it... honest."

Adderstar's whiskers quivered and he laughed, "No harm done," he said. "Kits will be kits."

With another stiff nod, Shinepelt herded her kits back into the nursery, the she-cat looking back in awe.

By now a large crowd had gathered around the edge of the camp, and Snakepaw glanced around, beginning to feel nervous. Finally, Jaggedpelt reappeared with a large ginger tom behind him, another grey tabby tom following behind. Snakepaw realized the ginger tom must be Yarrowstar, and the grey tabby behind them must be Aspenleap, ShadowClan's deputy.

Yarrowstar padded towards Adderstar, his one good eye narrowed into a slit. "Adderstar," he meowed in acknowledgement. Adderstar returned the gesture.

"Greetings Yarrowstar," he meowed calmly, "Do you mind if we speak in private?"

Hisses sounded around the clearing and hackles rose on most of the ShadowClan warriors. The ginger ShadowClan leader swept his gaze over his cats before returning to Adderstar.

"Whatever it is, you can say in front of my warriors, Adderstar," he said after a moment of silence.

Adderstar took a breath, clearly unhappy with having to discuss this accusation in front of the whole of ShadowClan. He seemed to think of this for a moment before taking a breath and raising his eyes.

"We are here, because one of my cats says they saw three of your warriors stealing prey from our territory," Adderstar meowed slowly and calmly, keeping his eyes on Yarrowstar. Around them, the ShadowClan cats began to become aggression, snarling at the ThunderClan leader and unsheathing their claws.

"You have no proof of this!" hissed Aspenleap, who took a step forward only to be stopped by a raise of Yarrowstar's tail.

"I hope you have proof of this fault, Adderstar, when did your cat say he saw these cats?" the ShadowClan leader responded cooly.

Despite the fact that they were in an enemy camp, surrounded by other warriors, Adderstar remained remarkably calm. Snakepaw was once again awestruck by his father's poise.

"Around sun-high," Adderstar responded after a moment.

Yarrowstar's ears twitched, but his eye gave nothing away, "and which of my cats are you accusing of stealing your prey?" he asked.

His father turned his eyes towards him, and Snakepaw flinched, feeling all eyes shift towards him. He tried not to shrink under the weight and keep his voice level as he raised his head to look around the gathered crowd. Scanning the pelts, it didn't take long before Snakepaw spotted the cats he was looking for. They were sitting together at the edge of the clearing, glaring at the ThunderClan cats.

"It was those three," Snakepaw said, indicated with his tail to the three warriors.

Yarrowstar's eye flicked in the direction he had indicated and seemed to consider his words for a moment. The three immediately flinched, seemingly surprised to be called out. When Yarrowstar turned his attention back towards them, he was addressing Adderstar.

"I hope you aren't going to take the word of an apprentice claiming that three of my senior warriors are guilty of crossing your border, Adderstar."

Snakepaw held back a retort, he may be an apprentice but he was going to be named a warrior any day now, and had he not noticed the blood he would have completed his warrior assessment today.

"I trust Snakepaw's judgement, he has a good nose and an apprentice wouldn't lie about something that may cause a fight for his clan," said Adderstar.

The two leaders kept their eyes on each other, the bodies ridged.

"You expect us to believe the word of one of your apprentices over our own warriors?" growled Aspenleap who came to stand beside Yarrowstar. Tawnyhaze came to meet him.

"My apprentice is one of the best hunters in his rank, he knows what thieves look like," she hissed.

This cause commotion from the ShadowClan warriors, all spitting curses at the ThunderClan cats, they did not take kindly to Tawnyhaze's words. Glancing around, Snakepaw felt his heart pounding in his chest. If ShadowClan chose to attack, they would be horribly outnumbered.

"Since you won't listen to reason Yarrowstar, consider this a warning. If we catch ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory again, we won't hesitate to show them how we treat theft," Adderstar said before turning and padding out of ShadowClan's camp. The patrol quickly followed, though Snakepaw glanced back at the camp as the bramble's swallowed them and they were out in the pine forest again.

"Those rotten carrion-eaters..." spat Pinefoot, as they began their way back home.

"They wouldn't have owned up to it, you know that," Tawnyhaze sighed, who was trotting beside Adderstar. Their leader was quiet now, though his tail twitched as he walked.

"That's probably why he wanted to talk about it in the middle of their camp!" hissed Pinefoot, "He knew that we would be intimidated by all the warriors and we would be forced to leave."

Snakepaw had to admit that he had a point. What leader chooses to speak to another in the middle of their camp like that when one of them requested privacy? It was obvious that ShadowClan's leader knew about the prey stealing and was trying to cover his tracks. Snakepaw began to feel frustrated, if only he had been a warrior already, maybe then they would have taken him a bit more seriously and ThunderClan wouldn't have looked like a bunch of fools.

"It isn't your fault, Snakepaw," meowed Tawnyhaze softly.

He looked up, surprised to see that his mentor was looking at him. Had he really been that obvious?

"ShadowClan would have done anything to get out of it," she continued before touching her nose to Snakepaw's head. He sighed. Tawnyhaze was always right.


	5. Chapter 5

_The night they returned from_ ShadowClan's camp, Snakepaw lay in the apprentice's den telling Viperpaw everything that had happened during the trip. Finchpaw, Oakpaw, and Yewpaw lay awake in their nests listening quietly while he told the story.

In the morning, Adderstar called a clan meeting to tell the Clan that Yarrowstar had denied his alligations. The clan was in an uproar, calling for battle or at least to show ShadowClan that ThunderClan wouldn't be pushed around.

"We will increase patrols at the border with ShadowClan, if any cat sees or scents ShadowClan cats on our side they have permission to chase them into their own territory. We won't cause a battle outright, but we will not let them steal our prey," called the leader, which was welcomed with cheers. The loudest of all was Robinwing, which gave Snakepaw an uncomfortable feeling. He was too willing to fight.

"This is great!" meowed Viperpaw into Snakepaw's ear, causing the tabby to turn to his littermate.

"What is?" he gasped.

"This! If we spot ShadowClan on our territory and help fight them off then we are bound to be made warriors on the spot!" Viperpaw beamed.

Snakepaw didn't like the look in his brothers eyes, "but you completed your assessment just yesterday, Viperpaw, you're bound to be made a warrior any day now anyway," he responded. Viperpaw had actually managed to finish his assessment, while the mess with ShadowClan had ruined Snakepaw's chance.

"Oh, you know that that's only a formality!" Viperpaw said rolling his eyes, "Adderstar could keep me as an apprentice for a moon if he wanted to, but if we show those prey-stealers who's boss than we'll be made warriors right away!"

Snakepaw didn't feel so sure, but if it came down to it than he wouldn't hesitate to protect his Clan's resources.

By now the meeting had dispersed and Tawnyhaze was speaking to Adderstar, and Snakepaw watched them. They seemed really serious for a moment, before they separated and Adderstar met with Sweetgrass, the two exchanging words before heading up towards his den at the top of the cliff.

Viperpaw watched them go, his ears perked and his body alert. When they disappeared into the cave, the black tom nudged Snakepaw. "Let's go see what they're talking about!" he whispered.

With a faint gasp, Snakepaw looked at his brother, "Do you have bees in your brain?" he asked, "we'll be seen and we shouldn't be spying on our parents! Who knows what they're talking about!"

The black apprentice got close and whispered "every cats gone for now, and maybe they're discussing our warrior names, don't you want to know what they're thinking?" Without waiting for a response he bounded off towards the tumbling rocks and crept up them, careful where he was putting his paws.

Snakepaw wanted to call him back but that would draw attention to them both. With a hiss a frustration, he followed his eyes darting back and forth making sure no cat was around. By the time Snakepaw reached the top, Viperpaw was already crouching by the entrance to Adderstar's den, his ears raised. Listening, they were only barely able to make out the words.

"-do you really believe that?" Sweetgrass was saying, her voice sounding concerned.

"I do, only because it seems I may have made the wrong decision in his mentor," Adderstar meowed.

_Who's mentor?_ Snakepaw thought, only just barely noticing that Viperpaw had gone ridged beside him.

"Robinwing is too aggressive and to eager to fight. It seems he's been passing on these traits to Viperpaw."

Now the brown tabby was very aware of how tense his brother was. Adderstar thought Viperpaw was becoming aggressive? Snakepaw had to admit that he had been noticing in the last few moons that Viperpaw had been enjoying battle training a bit more than he had before, and even when Adderstar made the announcement earlier. Viperpaw wanted to pick a fight with a ShadowClan patrol to be named a warrior, feeling his assessment wasn't good enough.

"He's just eager to prove himself," Sweetgrass meowed calmly.

"That may be, but Snakepaw obviously has a good head on his shoulders, he'd be a good leader someday," Adderstar meowed.

Suddenly, Viperpaw turned tail and bolted down the path, barreling across the clearing and through the thorn barrier.

"Viperpaw needs to lighten up a bit more," Adderstar continued, "see that there's more to life than fighting and battles, and he would make a good leader too."

After hearing that, Snakepaw followed his brother as quickly and quietly as possible. When he forced his way through the thorn barrier he called out his name.

"Viperpaw!" he yowled, "Viperpaw where are you?"

Snakepaw followed his brother's scent when there was no response, which led him towards the lake. By the time he reached it, he found Viperpaw sitting at the water's edge, staring down in the sloshing water. Slowly, he padded up to him.

"Viperpaw?" he meowed.

The black tom didn't respond. Snakepaw came to sit beside him. Out from under the shade of the trees the sun beat down on the two of them and it reflected off the water, twinkling as it rippled.

"Viperpaw... Adderstar doesn't know what he's talking about," Snakepaw meowed softly, trying to get a look at his face. His brother's shoulders were slumped forward, his claws digging around the stones that littered the lake shore. "Before you left he-"

"Don't bother Snakepaw!" Viperpaw snapped, whirling around to face him. "Everyone thinks you're the perfect son, the best hunter, and the cat that caught ShadowClan on our territory!" he hissed.

Taken aback by the fury on his face, Snakepaw flinched, stepping back.

"Me? I'm just any other cat, Robinwing says it all the time. You're the one the Clan looks at, not me," he continued.

"Why listen to what Robinwing says?" meowed Snakepaw, blinking, "He's been fowl to you since we were named apprentices."

None of this was making any sense. Why was Viperpaw taking this so badly? It was like when they were younger, always dwelling on the negative. "Viperpaw, listen... don't take what Adderstar said to heart," he meowed, "prove him wrong."

Viperpaw didn't respond, though he seemed to be listening.

"Show him that you can be a great warrior and a great leader," Snakepaw kept on saying, "show him that he shouldn't think you lesser. You're a great cat Viperpaw, don't let any other cat tell you otherwise."

This time Viperpaw moved his head to look at Snakepaw, his eyes saddened and angry, but there was a look of love in them that he couldn't ignore. The brown tabby brushed his fur against his brothers, rubbing his cheek against his fur. "You'll always have one cat that has your back."

Now that he had calmed, Viperpaw let Snakepaw lead him back to the camp. By now, Robinwing and Tawnyhaze would be wondering where they would. They still had to keep up their training after all, until their mentors final thought them worthy of their warrior names.


	6. Chapter 6

_A moon passed since the_ first confrontation with ShadowClan, and though ThunderClan kept constant watch on their borders, their neighbors seemed to somehow managed to be scented on their land though no prey remains or scents were detected. This caused unease among the Clan, and as Snakepaw sat and listened to the clan bicker about what to do, Viperpaw was pacing beside him.

"We should just take the fight to them already," his brother was muttering under his breath. It was obvious that the black tom was greatly unnerved by having not received his warrior name yet. His assessment had gone well and within the last moon it had seemed like Adderstar was no closer to naming them warriors.

"We could, but without proof we can't start an unprovoked fight," Snakepaw sighed, "It won't help anything."

Viperpaw stopped sharply, turning his gaze to him, "But you're the proof! You saw three of their warriors stealing prey! You even pointed them out to Adderstar and Yarrowstar, those old toms just have fuzz in their brains!"

His brother had been like this all moon, and it was all Snakepaw could do to calm him. Resting his tail on Viperpaw's fluffed shoulders, he gave his littermate a lick on the cheek.

"Adderstar will do what he thinks is right," he meowed.

As the two toms talked, they weren't aware of the cat that came barreling into the clearing, bursting through the thorn tunnel.

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan is on our territory!" yowled the tom.

Snakepaw's head shot up to see Sleekwhisker staring wildly around the camp, his blue eyes blazing and his fur on end. Adderstar was before him before the apprentice even knew what happened.

"Where were they?" their leader demanded, his tone stern and serious.

The silver tabby tom seemed to shrink under his leader's gaze but he managed to gather his wits before replying. "They were by the stream, Littleleaf, Foxclaw and I were on patrol and we spotted them crossing the border! When we tried to chase them off more warriors came from the shadows! They're outnumbered!"

Gasps and yowls sounded around the clearing, and Adderstar turned to look at the gathered warriors. He seemed to be calculating who to send to the patrol's aid.

"Clovertail, Redwillow, Robinwing and Pinefoot, you follow Sleekwhisker and chase the ShadowClan warriors off our territory," he ordered after making his choices. Snakepaw couldn't help but feel a rock form in his belly. He wanted to go, but he wasn't going to argue with his leader.

"Wait!" called a voice from the back of the crowd. The crowd of cats turned their heads and moved aside as Tawnyhaze pushed her way through.

"I want to go to!" she declared, her eyes determined.

Adderstar looked at her softly, "You can't risk your kits, Tawnyhaze." Snakepaw's eyes couldn't help but dart to the she-cats belly. About a quarter moon ago, the deputy had announced that she was expecting kits. When Adderstar suggested she move into the nursery to prepare for her litter, she had refused, continuing on with her duties. No cat had questioned her since.

"I'm not going to just sit here and let my clanmates fight alone! I am still able to fight, Adderstar, and I will!" Tawnyhaze meowed angrily, staring down the brown tom. After a moment, he sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he meowed, "Take Snakepaw and Viperpaw with you!" Adderstar turned to his two sons, who now had their ears pricked and alert. "Make sure she isn't harmed," he whispered.

"I heard that!" Tawnyhaze hissed, but she didn't stop to argue it further, she flicked her tail and led the assigned cats out of the camp, breaking into a run.

As the patrol sped through the undergrowth, Snakepaw could feel Viperpaw moving beside him. Both of their pelts were standing on end, and he could see his brother's whiskers quivering. As they neared the ShadowClan border, the sounds of fighting began to be heard ahead of them. Wails and yowls of defiance echoed through the trees. The ThunderClan cats seemed to be deteriorating quickly. The group pushed on harder until they broke through the foliage and the battle lay before them.

Snakepaw's eyes widened at the scene. Blood and fur dotted around the two cornered ThunderClan cats as five ShadowClan warriors, eyes blazing with malice, circled them. Blood was dripping down Foxclaw's face from a torn ear, and Littleleaf was missing several clumps of fur on her haunches.

"ThunderClan attack!" yowled Tawnyhaze and there was an explosion of movement. The reinforcements seemed to have taken the ShadowClan cats by surprise. As soon as the group charged in on the invaders, the five cats turned in their directions, their eyes stretching wide.

Snakepaw threw himself at the first cat he could reach, a ginger she-cat who looked to be a younger warrior compared to the others. They collided with a thud and rolled down a small hill, hissing and spitting as Snakepaw dug his claws into her shoulders. The she-cat screeched and tried to wiggle from his grasp, but the tumble had landed her on her back, pinned down by his weight. He hissed at her, kicking her belly with his hind legs.

Quickly she sank her teeth into his leg, causing him to yowl in pain. Taking advantage of his distraction, she kicked out with her own hind legs causing Snakepaw to be thrown back, landing on his back and having the wind knocked out of him. As he struggled to breath, blood pounding in his ears, he felt the sudden weight on him as the she-cat pinned him down, slashing at his ears. Snakepaw wondered if he was going to lose the first fight he ever fought against an enemy, and just as the she-cat readied to slash at him again, a black blur knocked the ShadowClan warrior away from him.

As Snakepaw got to his paws, breathing heavily, he saw Viperpaw squaring off with his attacker, his hackles raised and his tail raised.

"You okay?" Viperpaw hissed at him, keeping his eyes on the she-cat.

"Yeah, thanks" puffed Snakepaw before he came to join his brother. Together, the two took strikes at the ShadowClan warrior, sending her back with a variety of blows before she let out a furious hiss, turned and fled towards her own territory.

Looking around, it was clear that the others had chased off the remaining warriors, and Clovertail was bending over Foxclaw, cleaning the wound on his ear. It seemed that the two left to fend of ShadowClan on their own were the worst for wear.

"Let's get back to camp so Brambleshade can get those in need fixed up," called Robinwing, before turning to Pinefoot and Redwillow. "You two stay here and renew the scent markers, make sure ShadowClan doesn't come back and check for any prey they may have taken."

"Who died and made you deputy?" Pinefoot retorted, the dark brown glaring at Robinwing bitterly.

"No one," growled Tawnyhaze, as she pushed passed Robinwing and nodded to the two toms, "Though he isn't wrong, please check the border, as you two are the least injured. We need to get Littleleaf and Foxclaw back to Brambleshade."

With a snort, and another glare in Robinwing's direction, Pinefoot and Redwillow set off to renew the markers as the others made a slow trek back to camp. Sleekwhisker let Littleleaf lean against him for support, she was now limping badly, wincing in pain every time she even so much as touched her front paw to the ground. Clovertail never left Foxclaw's side, asking him if he was okay, and making sure he could walk properly.

When they returned, Brambleshade was already waiting outside his den, Sedgepaw by his side, with a bundle of herbs in her jaws. The two medicine cats quickly set to work on Foxclaw and Littleleaf, licking a poultice into Foxclaw's wound before applying cobwebs and inspecting Littleleaf's leg.

"Can you bend it?" ask the old brown tabby tom. He touched her leg with is paw, to which she quickly withdrew with a hiss.

"I see," he meowed, "It may be broken, you'll need to stay in my den for a few days."

With his attention on the medicine cat, he didn't notice as Viperpaw had joined him at his side. When his brother spoke, Snakepaw jumped.

"That was some fight huh?" Viperpaw meowed, the joy in his voice unsettling.

Snakepaw turned to him, to see his eyes gleaming. He wasn't sure he liked that look.

"Viperpaw... our Clanmates are hurt, it wasn't like we just caught the best piece of prey, that was serious!" Snakepaw meowed, lowering his voice. He didn't want others to overhear him.

"Oh, you worry too much! They'll be fine!" Viperpaw said as he rolled his eyes before ducking closer to Snakepaw. "You realize Adderstar will have to make us warriors now right?" he whispered.

Of course, Snakepaw hadn't thought of that, and though he wouldn't admit it to Viperpaw, excitement started to bubble up in his belly at the thought. Just then, Adderstar padded towards the patrol and after exchanging a few words with Tawnyhaze, looked in on Brambleshade and Sedgepaw to make sure his Clanmates were being healed. However, the old tabby simply shooed him away.

After that he came over to the two apprentices, a look of pride on his face.

"Tawnyhaze and Robinwing told me you two fought well," Adderstar purred, as he looked down at his sons.

"You bet we did!" Viperpaw meowed, puffing up his chest.

"They also told me you two worked together, coming to rescue the other."

"Well," Viperpaw scoffed, "I did all the rescuing while Snakepaw was on his back like a turtle!"

Snakepaw felt his fur grow hot with embarrassment and opened his mouth ready to reply before Adderstar spoke again.

"Then I think it's time you two received your warrior names," he said with a smile.

Snakepaw felt his jaw drop. Though Viperpaw had put the idea in his head, he hadn't believed it would actually be true! Before either of them could say anything, Adderstar turned and jumped up the tumbling stones, coming to stand at the tip of the ledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he called, since most of the Clan were already gathered below, watching or gossiping about what had just transpired.

"We have secured a victory against ShadowClan! Let's hope they have learned their lesson and don't attempt to steal prey from our border again!"

Cheers greeted his words as all cats raised their voices in celebration, however, Adderstar quieted them with a raise of his tail.

"Yes, this is good news in deed, however we have something else to celebrate. The naming of two new warriors."

The eyes of the Clan turned towards Snakepaw and Viperpaw, and Snakepaw could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Viperpaw and Snakepaw, please come forward."

Both did as they were told, coming to stand before the group of cats, like they had done so many moons ago when they were named apprentices. Adderstar joined them, slipping down from the ledge to stand before his sons.

"I, Adderstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn." As he spoke he looked to each of them, resting his eyes on Viperpaw.

"Viperpaw," he meowed, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" In his tone, Snakepaw thought he could pick up something deeper than the words meaning, something he was reaching for from Viperpaw, but he couldn't quite place what that was.

"I do," Viperpaw declared, raising his head.

Adderstar nodded, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Viperpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Viperthorn, StarClan honors your skill in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bending down, Adderstar rested his nose on Viperthorn's head, though Snakepaw couldn't see if his brother gave their father's shoulder a lick or not. When Adderstar stepped back, he turned his gaze on Snakepaw.

"Snakepaw," he meowed, at which Snakepaw was sure his heart would stop, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Snakepaw forced out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snakeshade, StarClan honors your determination and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

When Adderstar rested his muzzle on Snakeshade's head, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He was a warrior! In gratitude, he gave Adderstar's shoulder a brisk lick before they both pulled back.

The Clan erupted into cheers around them, calling out their new names.

"Snakeshade! Viperthorn! Snakeshade! Viperthorn!"

Looking up at his father, Snakeshade couldn't help but feel pride. His heart swelled with it. In this moment, he knew, that their father was proud of both of them. Now, they were warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

_The two young warriors relished_ in their new ranks the next following moons. Enjoying time away from the camp on their own while patrolling together or hunting. Whatever riff almost formed between them seemed to be forgotten. Now that they had been given their warrior names, Viperthorn was less edgy about everything. Although, tensions with ShadowClan hadn't eased and the black tom still wanted to go over the border to, as he had put it 'teach the frog-breaths a lesson they won't forget anytime soon'. Most of the older warriors gossiped, wondering what could cause the ShadowClan cats to cross the border in the first place. New-leaf was giving way to green-leaf and the whole lake was full of prey. There was no way any Clan was going hungry in the warm weather.

Snakeshade was faintly pondering all of this as he dug into a plump pigeon at the side of the hollow, basking in the sun. It was dulling his awareness and he had almost dozed off before a voice rang out from the entrance.

"Snakeshade!" called the familiar voice. The brown tabby jumped, blinking open his eyes to see the brown and white shape of Oakclaw running over to him. His friend and his littermates had all received their warrior names a few sunrises ago. Yewberry and Finchfur were carrying mouthfuls of prey towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi Oakclaw, what's up?" asked Snakeshade as the other tom came skidding in front of him.

However, before the younger warrior could open his mouth to speak, squeals and squeaks sounded just beside them as small shapes barreled into the both of them. Two identical little tortoiseshell kits tackled them as a ginger tabby tom came toddling after them. Soon after Snakeshade and Viperthorn had been named warriors, Fernpelt had given birth to her kits. The twins, Mothkit and Butterflykit, and their brother, Flamekit.

"Eek! Snakeshade don't let him get us!" squeaked Mothkit, as she climbed on top of him, digging her tiny claws into his head.

Her sister was now clinging to Oakclaw's side, trying to hide herself. "He's gonna eat us!" she cried as she hid herself in the white and brown tom's long fur.

"That's not fair!" pouted Flamekit, as he plopped himself on the ground, looking unhappily at the four of them. "You two can't use warriors as hiding places!"

Butterflykit stuck out her tongue at her littermate before Snakeshade nudged her off his head and onto the sandy floor of the hollow. Oakclaw did the same. The two she-kits reacted with whimpers.

"Kits!" called their mother, Fernpelt, from the nursery entrance as she bounded towards them. "You shouldn't bother other cats!" She meowed, looking distressed.

"We were only playing with them!" whined Butterflykit as she trotted over to her mother, squeezing under her legs, causing the queen to raise her foreleg in the air.

"I'm sure Oakclaw and Snakeshade have more important duties to attend to right now," she sighed.

"Are you saying we aren't important?" cried Flamekit, his ginger tabby fur puffing up again.

Fernpelt looked distraught, blinking at her son. Snakeshade quickly got to his paws, flicking the tomkit gently with his tail.

"We should be getting back to our duties," he meowed calmly, "but Oakclaw and I promise that we'll come back to play with you later, okay?"

"Really?" meowed all three kits in unison, turning their eyes on the two toms. Both of them purred and Snakeshade nodded.

"Yes, of course."

They all gave squeals of joy as Fernpelt herded them back towards the nursery, looking back at the tom, mouthing a faint 'thank you'.

Once they were out of sight, Snakeshade turned to Oakclaw. "So, what was it that you needed?" he asked.

For a moment, Oakclaw just sat there staring at him. Snakeshade figured he must have forgotten whatever it was that he had originally came over to tell him, his attention having been taken up by the kits.

"Oh!" gasped the tom suddenly, obviously remembering whatever it was. The brown tabby tom gave a small snort of amusement.

"I came over to ask if you have seen Viperthorn? Yewberry wanted to talk to him about something and wouldn't shut up until I agreed to ask you."

Well that certainly hadn't been what he had been expecting, tilting his head Snakeshade tried to remember he had last seen Viperthorn that day. They had gone on patrol together that morning, but after that the black tom had disappeared.

"I'm not sure," Snakeshade said finally, cleaning up the remains of his fresh-kill before heading towards the warrior's den with Oakclaw at his side. Once at the entrance he peaked in, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the gloom. There was no cat there only silent, empty nests. He backed out carefully, shrugging to his friend.

"No idea where he could be, but you can tell Yewberry that he should be in the den by sunset, he normally is."

When the white and brown tom nodded and began to turn away, Snakeshade spoke again.

"What does Yewberry want anyway?" he asked.

Oakclaw looked at him, a smirk forming on his face, "She's finally getting the guts to try and woo your brother," he meowed with a flick of his tail.

"Wow, really?" Snakeshade said, blinking. It had been apparent to everyone, minus Viperthorn himself, how Yewberry had felt about him, but despite all her boasting as an apprentice she never really tried anything. It was surprising to hear she was finally going to do something about it. Of course, he wasn't sure how his brother would take the whole thing. Snakeshade assumed that Viperthorn had been more concerned about becoming a warrior than anything about mates. Well, he thought This is going to be interesting.

When night fell, Snakeshade had returned to his nest and waited to see what would happen between the ginger she-cat and his brother, but as he lay there in his nest he kept an eye open to watch Yewberry. She was laying in her nest, her head raised, watching the entrance. Viperthorn had yet to appear, which was out of character for him. After a few more moments he raised his head, yawning as he had been asleep, then stretched and slipped out of the den. He felt silly, but he couldn't help but be curious about what his brother would say to her. The fact that he hadn't come back to his nest was worrying him too. Padding across the camp, he pushed his way through the thorn tunnel, nodding to Willowstream who was on guard at the entrance.

"Can't sleep?" she meowed.

Snakeshade nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to go for a walk real quick. I won't be long."

The black warrior nodded and turned her attention back to the forest around her. Scanning the area.

He followed the main path towards the lake, the ground worn from moons of cats traveling this direction. Once he was out of sight and sound of the camp entrance he veered off, opening his mouth to scent the surroundings for Viperthorn. Surely he couldn't be too far. For a moment he scented nothing but ThunderClan scent and the lush undergrowth around him. It wasn't until a breeze blew from the direction of the moor that he was able to pick up a faint trace of his brother. Curiosity and worry moved him forward, padding silently through the territory. As he followed the scent close to WindClan territory, the more concerned Snakeshade became. Eventually he was able to pick up a trail that lead away from the moorland and up towards the Moonpool. That confused the tom even more.

However, he hadn't moved far before he heard voices. Pricking his ears, he strained to hear faint murmuring coming from somewhere nearby. When he scented the air again, he picked up Viperthorn's scent. He was definitely close.

Moving silently, he came to what he thought was just a large thorn bush. Though the sounds of voices were coming from just ahead, but all that was here was the bush. As he looked closer, he realized that there seemed to be an opening behind it, almost like a cave. Then he remembered the stories Bluewind use to tell them as kits about the tunnels that the first settlers had discovered below the territory. _Was this one of those tunnels?_ Snakeshade thought.

Carefully, he slipped around the bush, careful of the thorns and an opening stretched out ahead of him. There he crouched, his ears angled to hear what the voices inside were saying. At first, there was only the sounds of hisses and grunts, as if cats were fighting, but eventually a yowl rang out.

"No no no! What have I been saying? Your claws need to be out! You're no mouse-heart!" hissed a voice, who's familarity sent a shiver down Snakeshade's spine. Robinwing!

"Fine, then let me try again!" Hissed a voice that Snakeshade immediately recognized as Viperthorn's. So his brother was here! But, what were the two of them doing? Robinwing hadn't been Viperthorn's mentor for two moons now, but it sounded as if they were training.

Again, hisses and shrieks painfully echoed out of the mouth of the cave, and Snakeshade flattened his ears. He began to back out when his paw clumsily landed on a fallen stick of the thorn bush and it broke with a loud crack. Sudden whispers came from the tunnel.

"What was that?" hissed Robinwing's voice immediately.

"It could have been a rabbit or something poking around the entrance?" meowed Viperthorn.

Paw steps sounded from the darkness, and Snakeshade's heart skipped. What was he going to say if they caught him out here eavesdropping? As quickly as he could he turned tail and dove into another bush closest to him, which happened to be a rosebush. More thorns poked at his sides and stabbed his paws, but he was hoping the overpowering fragrance of the flowers would hide his scent. Peering out, he saw Viperthorn and Robinwing slip out from the tunnel, their fur ruffled and their chests heaving. Clumps of fur were missing from Viperthorn's pelt and Robinwing seemed to have a fresh scratch beside his eye.

Both of their mouths were open, scenting the air. If Snakeshade had left any scent near the entrance, Robinwing didn't show it. Viperthorn however, turned his gaze towards the rose bush, almost like he could see right through the thorns to Snakeshade. The brown tabby's heart hammered in his chest as he held his breath. His brother's green gaze glinted in the moonlight.

After a moment Viperthorn turned his head away and looked to his former mentor, "We should head back to camp now. If we stray too long no cat is going to believe were only patrolling the borders," meowed the black tom. Robinwing nodded and the two disappeared.

When silence fell, and he could no longer hear their paw steps, Snakeshade crept from the rose bush, the thorns pulling at his pelt. He stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where his brother had disappeared.

"Viperthorn," he whispered to himself, "What are you doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

_It had taken some time_ for Snakeshade to get the courage up to leave his hiding spot and head back to camp. During his trek through the forest he couldn't help but feel tense, fearing that Viperthorn or Robinwing were still stalking through the undergrowth, watching him. After slinking back through the dirt place and pushing his way into the warriors den, the brown tabby tom noticed that Yewberry was curled up in her nest, her back to the entrance. She must have given up after Viperthorn was gone for so long. Thinking of his brother, his heart beat harder in his chest as he stepped carefully towards his nest. He could hardly bring himself to glance in the direction of the black tom's nest. Immediately, he regretted it.

A shiver ran down his spine and he froze in mid step. Viperthorn's green eyes gleamed faintly in the darkness of the den. Keeping himself calm, Snakeshade continued to move, trying to pretend like he hadn't noticed the other's eyes on him. Curling up in his nest, he turned his back on Viperthorn and wrapped his tail over his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He kept trying to tell himself that it was nothing, that there was nothing going on with his brother. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help the creeping feeling of dread in his belly.

The next couple of days, Snakeshade was careful to keep an eye on Viperthorn, but not follow him anymore. His brother didn't act anymore out of the ordinary than he did before the incident at the cave.

Yewberry had eventually tracked the black tom down and confessed her feelings to him.

"Viperthorn, can I speak with you?" the ginger she-cat had said one morning beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Sure," he had replied through the feathers of a small sparrow. He indicated with his head for her to follow him to the edge of the clearing to a large patch of sunlight on the sandy ground.

Snakeshade hadn't to eavesdrop, but they weren't exactly being quiet. In fact, a large portion of the clearing was watching the pair with bated breath. The rumor of Yewberry's confession had spread in the last few days and all of the Clan was watching and waiting to see what the young tom would do in response.

"So... Viperthorn," Yewberry began, shifting her paws nervously under her. His brother, however, seemed completely unaware of his companions uneasiness and just took a bite of the sparrow, spitting out feathers. "Yeah?"

A silence fell over the camp.

"Well...I really like you," the ginger she-cat meowed at last. "I have for a long time, since we were apprentices, and I was wondering ... if you felt the same way, then maybe..." she paused, swallowing. "Would you become my mate?"

As she had gone on, the young tom had stopped in his meal, staring blankly at her. His eyes were wide in apparent shock, and Snakeshade had to stifle a mrrow of amusement.

Viperthorn really had been completely oblivious to Yewberry's affections, unlike the rest of their Clanmates.

After a few heartbeats of silence Viperthorn had nodded, whispering something to her. "That's great!" she had squealed, pouncing at the black tom and purring so loudly that they could probably hear it all the way in RiverClan.

Now the young couple were laying in the dim evening light as the Clan was settling down for the night. Snakeshade had just returned from a border patrol with Larkfang and Oakclaw. While the others went to investigate the fresh-kill pile, Snakeshade hung back as Adderstar padded up to him.

"The patrol went smoothly, I presume?" the older tom meowed, blinking at him with affection.

"As the Moonpool," Snakeshade replied with a purr. "We didn't scent any ShadowClan cats on our side of the scent markers, and no remnants of missing prey either."

"Good," Adderstar nodded before turning away with a flick of his tail. "Keep up the good work, and get some rest. You deserve it."

When the ThunderClan leader had padded away, Snakeshade had caught sight of Viperthorn staring at him. The other tom's green eyes betrayed nothing, though the dip in his brow worried him.

Swallowing down his unease, Snakeshade padded to the warriors' den. Oakclaw was sitting in his nest, running his tongue over his hind leg. Larksong was already asleep, snoring loudly. His paws ached as he climbed into his nest. The patrol had gone from camp to ShadowClan's border, to the lake, and then even checked WindClan's border. Some well deserved rest was in order, just as Adderstar had said.

"Long day?" snorted Oakclaw affectionately.

"You know it," Snakeshade retorted, flicking his friend over the ear with his tail. "You see the lovebirds outside?" he asked.

"Ugh, don't mention them," Oakclaw made mock gagging noises. "Makes me sick seeing my sister all mushy, and she's impossible to live with now that she got what she's wanted since she was a 'paw."

Amusement made his whiskers quivered as Snakeshade slipped into his nest and curled his tail over his nose. "Goodnight," he meowed through a yawn.

If Oakclaw had responded, Snakeshade didn't hear it and the darkness of sleep quickly enveloped him.

However, peaceful rest was not what he received. Instead he suddenly found himself standing at the shore of the lake, its surface calm and still, the stars of Silverpelt reflected in it's surface. As he watched, the lake seemed to pulse, waves beginning to radiate from the center. Screeches and yowls of fighting erupted from the moor and the dark shapes of fighting cats could be seen fighting en masse on the exposed territory. There were so many cats that Snakeshade thought it had to be cats from all four Clans. His heart hammered in his chest as the pulsing from the lake began to thunder under his paws.

Suddenly, the lakes surface no longer reflected the stars above, but exploded in bright hues of red and orange as if ablaze in fire.

When Snakeshade looked to the sky, it glowed the same ominous color, scarlet and yellow streaked across, blinding him by it's light.

Then a loud, booming voice exploded in his head.

_Scales will bleed, the lake will rip in half and the sky will burn._

"What does that mean?" Snakeshade yowled to the blazing sky, the screeches of fighting cats still echoing around him.

Instead of an answer he found the ground beneath him disappeared and he fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_Snakeshade awoke with a jolt_ to the sound of yowling and pawsteps outside the warriors' den. Jumping to his paws, he ran from his den and burst into the clearing, his claws extended in anticipation for an attack. Instead he saw his Clanmates clustering around the entrance to the nursery, the sound of Tawnyhaze's agonized cries coming from inside. Dawn was still a bit away as the whole camp had turned blue in the early rays.

"Someone get Brambleshade! Tawnyhaze has begun kitting!" yowled Fernpelt at the gathered warriors, while she pulled her own kits closer to her.

"Why can't we stay in our nest, Fernpelt?" whined onef the twin she-kits through yawns as her and her littermates clustered around their mother's paws. However, before Fernpelt could answer her daughter's question Brambleshade came from his den, herbs in his jaws and Sedgepaw following right behind him.

"Out of my way!" the elderly medicine cat hissed at the warriors, "Go be useful and stop gawking like a bunch of birds!"

As the crowd broke up, Brambleshade slipped inside the nursery.

"It's early for her to be kitting, isn't it?"

Snakeshade spun around to see Viperthorn exisiting the warriors' den, Yewberry and Oakclaw behind him.

"Yeah..." the brown tom muttered casting another look towards the nursery. "She should have had a quarter moon at least."

Worry for his former mentor wormed its way into Snakeshade's belly. Though queens have been having kits for moons upon moons, something about the way the deputy cried out made his pelt stand on end.

By now the whole Clan was awake, even the elders slipped from their den to see what the commotion was all about.

"I remember my own kitting with Adderstar," he could hear Bluewind saying to the others, "It was in the dead of leaf-bare, snow all around-"

"It was in new-leaf, you mouse-brained fool," grumbled Nettlebelly to her denmate.

Robinwing came padding from the thorn tunnel, a shrew dangling from his jaws, and stopped in his tracks when he saw that the camp was active, and looked around curiously.

"What's going on?" he asked as he passed Copperswipe.

"Tawnyhaze began her kitting," responded the grey tom before going back to licking his leg fur. Robinwing's eyes shot wide and quickly looked towards the nursery. It was then that Snakeshade remembered that it was Robinwing who was the father of Tawnyhaze's kits, though no one fully knew why. Every time the two had been together they were arguing, as if the tom knew better how to help lead their Clan then their own deputy. They never even declared themselves as mates. Though when the tortoiseshell she-cat had announced her pregnancy it was Robinwing who she signaled out as the father.

Suddenly, silence fell from the nursery, Tawnyhaze's cries cutting off rather abruptly. "Is she okay?" whispered Yewberry from behind where Snakeshade stood.

After a few heartbeats, an even more agonized wail sliced through the air, and all of ThunderClan flinched.

Sedgepaw backed out from the nursery, turning to face the camp. A grim expression on her face. "Tawnyhaze had two kits," the medicine cat apprentice announced, "One of them is still-born."

"What?" blurted out Robinwing, pushing past the other warriors and into the nursery.

"And the other?" asked Fernpelt, her eyes beginning to mist over in grief for her denmate.

"The other survived... a she-cat," Sedgepaw announced, looking back at the nursery as its entrance quivered as Robinwing stepped out, carrying the limp body of the newborn kit. Brambleshade followed behind him, the fur on his spine raised and his head down. _It must be so hard for a medicine cat to lose not only a Clanmate but a kit..._ Snakeshade thought to himself.

Robinwing walked to the center of the clearing and, with a gentleness that Snakeshade had never seen in the aggressive tom, laid the small kit down on the sandy floor of the hollow.

Adderstar had appeared from his den during the commotion and now came down the rock path from his den and stood before the small body. Though still wet from birth, Snakeshade could make out dark red fur, just like the kit's father.

"The hardest time in a Clan is the loss of it's members," Adderstar's somber voice echoed around the camp as their Clanmates began to cluster around, their tails dragging in the dirt. "It is even more difficult to bear when that loss is one of a Clan's youngest members."

The ThunderClan leader cast his eyes on Robinwing, "Has Tawnyhaze named this kit?" he asked.

"No," Robinwing responded, his voice raspy.

"Then let us sit vigil for this kit tonight," meowed the leader before touching his nose the the kit's head. "May StarClan light your path, small one."

As his Clanmates moved to say their good-byes to the little tom, Snakeshade found his paws pulling him towards the nursery. He had to check on Tawnyhaze. As he approached he noticed Fernpelt ushering her kits back into the den, hushing them so they didn't disturb the grieving queen. The ginger she-cat exchanged a look with Snakeshade before disappearing.

He followed, pushing his way into the dimly lit nursery. By now, dawn had broken but the early morning light did little to penetrate it's thick walls. When his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could see Tawnyhaze's tortoiseshell fur curled up in the back of the den, her back towards him. The scent of birth and milk was heavy inside and the small cries of the surviving kit was the only sound he could hear.

"Tawnyhaze?" Snakeshade whispered gently, padding up to sit behind the deputy. She didn't stir. He could just barely see the silver pelt of the kit, squirming around her mother's belly, searching for milk.

"Tawnyhaze I am so sorry..." he whispered, pressing his nose to the she-cat's shoulder, "but StarClan will-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about StarClan!" Tawnyhaze suddenly hissed, turning her yellow eyes on him, her pupils narrowed into slits. "StarClan took my kit from me!"

Her fury made Snakeshade wince, drawing back for a moment with his ears down, but she soon relaxed, her eyes full of pain and sorrow. "Why did they take him... he was so small..."

"You need to focus on your surviving kit," he replied, touching his nose to her cheek.

As if his mentioning her caught her attention, the silver she-kit began to wail again, snapping Tawnyhaze out of her grief-filled state. Immediately the queen began to lick the kit furiously, drawing her closer to her belly. When she began to nurse hungrily, Tawnyhaze turned her attention back to him.

"Thank you for coming to see me Snakeshade," she whispered softly, "it means a lot."

"No problem," he said with a dip of his head then he backed out the nursery.

When he came into the clearing again his Clanmates were still gathered around the still-born kit, though Robinwing was staring directly at him. His gaze sent a chill through Snakeshade's spine, just as Viperthorn did. Why did the two toms worry him so much?

Instead of putting thought into that question, he padded over to pay his respects to his mentor's kit. He touched his nose to the small tom's ear, it already cold.

"May StarClan light your path, kit," he whispered, "May you find warmth and happiness." By now, the stone hollow was completely lit by the rising sun, and birds chirped in the trees. It promised to be a beautiful green-leaf day, but all Snakeshade could feel was icy cold gripping at his heart. There was no better cat in ThunderClan than Tawnyhaze, and nothing wrose could have happened to any cat.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Let all cat's old enough_ to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Adderstar as Mothkit, Butterflykit, and Flamekit all sat proudly in the middle of the clearing. The ThunderClan leader had decided that it was time to name the new apprentices after the loss of Tawnyhaze's kit to strengthening and uplift the spirits of the Clan.

Snakeshade sat beside Oakclaw and Finchfur at the edge of the crowd with Viperthorn and Yewberry sitting a bit behind them. Since they were all new warriors they knew that it was too early for any of them to be named mentors to the younger cats, and thus kept back from the main ceremony.

"Through any dark times there is always light," said the brown spotted leader from atop the ledge, looking down at the Clan. "and as such, it is time to name some new apprentices."

The three kits all puffed themselves up, trying to look bigger. I remember that feeling, Snakeshade thought with a purr as he watched Mothpaw be assigned to Willowstream, Butterflypaw was assigned to Littleleaf and Flamepaw was assigned to Sweetgrass.

It was weird seeing his own mother take on an apprentice since, for as long as he had been alive, Sweetgrass had never been given one.

When the ceremony was over and the Clan dispersed, he saw the new apprentices dancing around their mentors. "I'm going to miss sharing a den with Tawnyhaze!" Butterflypaw was saying to Littleleaf.

"Me too!" replied Flamepaw.

"Don't worry, young ones," purred Willowstream. "She and Silentkit have Clovertail now, so they won't be lonely."

Snakeshade spared a glance at the nursery. It had been a few days since Tawnyhaze's kitting that early morning. Since then Snakeshade would visit the queen every day, usually bringing her prey from his hunting patrol. He couldn't help but take notice that Robinwing never seemed to visit her or their kit, which Tawnyhaze had named Silentkit. For the first couple of days the kit had gone unnamed, her mother waiting for some name to strike out at her, but when the kit had opened her eyes but didn't begun learning how to speak she feared that her daughter would never learn to talk, despite Fernpelt's reassurance. Thus she named her Silentkit, for her lack of speech and her shy nature.

Silentkit would often hide away from any cat who came into the nursery, but perk up and begin trying to bounce around in her nest when Snakeshade came in to visit them.

"You look like you're getting bigger," Snakeshade had purred affectionately one day to the kit. Her eyes seemed to light up, obviously able to hear just fine.

"She is," meowed Tawnyhaze affectionately, licking the small kit's ears which resulting in a very quiet wail from the tiny thing.

Even though she remained in the nursery with her daughter, Tawnyhaze would still give out directions and patrols to their Clanmates, even going on a border patrol now and then while Clovertail watched Silentkit. The pretty white warrior joined the nursery a few days after Tawnyhaze's kitting, just in time for Fernpelt and her kits to leave and make room for the new mother.

As he watched, Snakeshade saw Foxclaw trotting to the nursery with a mouse in his jaws for Clovertail. Though they never formally announced it like Tawnyhaze had, it obvious to everyone that Foxclaw was the father of the new litter.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to go to the Gathering?"

Butterflypaw's question brought Snakeshade's attention back to them. The three new apprentices were staring, wide eyed, at their mentors.

"I am sure Adderstar will bring you," Sweetgrass said with amusement glittering in her eyes, "He'll want to announce your apprenticeship to the other Clans."

"Wow..." whispered Flamepaw, his eyes big with wonder. Snakeshade guessed he was imaging being singled out in front of the other three Clans.

"Do you think Adderstar will question Yarrowstar about ShadowClan stealing our prey?"

The sudden voice made the brown tabby spin around. Viperthorn was padding up to him, his tail raised. Snakeshade relaxed when he realized it was just his brother. Despite the unease he felt recently towards him Viperthorn was still his brother.

"I doubt it," Snakeshade meowed in response to the question, "he hasn't brought it up the last few Gatherings."

Viperthorn sat with a small thump on the dirt beside him, his green eyes stormy with aggitation, "He really should, he shouldn't let Yarrowstar and ShadowClan push him around."

"I'm sure Adderstar has his reasons for it, he doesn't want to cause a war with ShadowClan with leaf-fall coming so soon." Snakeshade tried not to think about it, but the warm green-leaf nights were giving way to cool nights and the wind brought with it the scent of changing seasons.

Viperthorn scoffed, then turned and padded off into the forest. The ginger pelt of Yewberry appeared as if from nowhere and followed. Snakeshade sighed.

The light of the full moon lit the ThunderClan cats' pelts as they carefully made their way across the tree bridge to the island where all four Clans gathered. Willowstream, Sweetgrass, and Littleleaf waited at the back of the group with Butterflypaw, Mothpaw, and Flamepaw, while Snakeshade, Viperthorn and Lichentail padded in a line across the tree trunk. Adderstar, Tawnyhaze, Brambleshade and his apprentice Sedgepaw were already pushing their way into the bushes.

Clovertail had agreed to watch Silentkit so that Tawnyhaze could attend the Gathering at Adderstar's side. The two cats standing side by side always made a formidable image in Snakeshade's mind.

The two brothers landed on the stones of the opposite shore and pushed their way inside, behind their father. The scent of RiverClan and WindClan mingled together, indicating that the other two Clans had already arrived. Snakeshade saw the two groups mingling together, chatting politely to one another. It was weird to see them on such good terms.

The excited squeals of the apprentices broke through the air as the three young cats ran to meet up with the apprentices from WindClan and RiverClan.

"Be respectful!" Sweetgrass called after them as she stopped at Snakeshade's side. "Apprentices," Snakeshade huffed in mock annoyance.

His mother cuffed his ear playfully with a paw, "Don't forget you were a 'paw not that long ago yourself, Snakeshade."

His whiskered quivered happily and rubbed his cheek against his mother's. Though before he could move from her side the scent of ShadowClan drifted into the clearing and the last Clan to arrive pushed their way through the bushes and came padding up to the rest of the assembled cats.

Yarrowstar and his deputy, Aspenleap, stood at the front their tails held high. The rest of ShadowClan looked around, their pupils thin slits and their fur bristling.

"What's got their fur in a knot?" growled Viperthorn, "They're the ones stealing our prey!"

"Hush," scolded their mother.

Snakeshade watched as Yarrowstar came to join the other leaders on the branches of the tree that overhang the clearing. Aspenleap stood beside Tawnyhaze and the other Clans' deputies: Harecall of WindClan and Troutbelly of RiverClan.

When all of the cats seemed to settle into silence, Crowstar, RiverClan's leader spoke out.

"If we are all here, let us begin the Gathering," the black she-cat called. She cast a look around before beginning. "Prey is abundant in RiverClan, with leaf-fall so close we are beginning to rely on our fish more than land prey, but RiverClan is thriving. We even have a new litter of kits.

Swanfeather has given birth to Ospreyheart's kits."

Cheers of congratulations echoed out among the clearing. Snakeshade saw the father mentioned, a pale tom with grey patches, puff out his chest in pride.

Crowstar took a step back and nodded to the light grey she-cat at her side, WindClan's leader Juniperstar.

"Like RiverClan, prey is running well on the moor, and we have three new apprentices in our ranks, Acorngaze's kits were apprenticed a quarter moon ago. Gorsepaw, Pebblepaw and Runningpaw."

All four Clans joined together to cheer the new apprentices names, and Snakeshade could easily pick them out amongst the gaggle of younger cats as they were the three to duck their heads under the praise.

Juniperstar backed down to let Adderstar take his place to give news.

"ThunderClan is doing well, we too have three new apprentices with us today. Butterflypaw, Mothpaw, and Flamepaw were apprenticed this morning." Like before the Clans raised their voices to welcome the new apprentices, but unlike WindClan's apprentices, ThunderClan's puffed out their chests at the cheers.

When the noise died down, Adderstar contineud. "Tawnyhaze has also given birth to Robinwing's kits, though sadly one was stillborn." Murmurs of sympathy mumbled through the cats, but Tawnyhaze just stared at her leader, not paying any mind.

"ThunderClan has also named two new warriors this moon, Snakeshade and Viperthorn." Immediately, all eyes turned towards Snakeshade and his brother and they all began cheering their new names.

Immediately, all eyes turned towards Snakeshade and his brother and they all began cheering their new names. When the cheering died, Adderstar stepped back.

Yarrowstar stepped forward. The old, battle-scarred tom was an intimidating figure, and Snakeshade couldn't help but feel uneasy when looking at him, as if there was something missing about him. The thought quickly faded though as the ginger tom began to speak.

"ShadowClan needs more prey," he announced turning towards Adderstar, his amber eyes carried an unreadible expression.

Instantly yowls of protest erupted and several of the ThunderClan cats began hissing at ShadowClan's warriors. Adderstar stared defiantly at Yarrowstar.

"Do you expect ThunderClan to give it to you?" the ThunderClan leader demanded, his long tail lashing. "You've already been stealing prey off our land and attacking my warriors."

Yarrowstar hissed, arching his back. The two toms stared at each other, both not backing down.

Crowstar pushed her way in between them, "Why don't you tell us why you need more prey Yarrowstar before making such announcement."

The ShadowClan leader huffed but turn to look at the gathered cats. "Twolegs are wandering into our territory more frequently in the last few moons, scaring away our prey. We have two litters in the nursery and with colder weather on it's way ShadowClan needs every morsel it can get." He turned to look at Adderstar, "ShadowClan will be expanding it's border markers. End of discussion."

With that Yarrowstar sprang from his branch and called his warriors to him, who all streamed out of the clearing with hisses.

The rest of the Clans sat there in stunned silence. Snakeshade blinked in utter shock, though Viperthorn's eyes seemed to be gleaming with excitement. The brown tabby swallowed nervously.

_Was that a declaration of war?_


End file.
